


To Woo A Magician

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Feminine Annabeth Chase, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girl Power, Magician! Reader, Piper is the true daughter of Aphrodite, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wise-Ass shit, how to seduce reader | Athena Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: "You know," Piper started making Annabeth jump, her thunderstorm eyes widening."That girl has eyeing you for a while now," Annabeth stared at Piper and blushed as she got caught.Annabeth knew what Piper was hinting. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, and she could sense if someone was attracted to someone else, she was very good at paring people together. She could link chemistry.





	To Woo A Magician

❁

Annabeth sat outside in the hollow sunshine of New York and watched as a girl no older than twenty set up a busking scene. She had wide hips, curvy thighs and long hair curled into a bun.  She was wearing navy skinny jeans and an army green jacket with red flowers imprinted on the shoulder.

As she attracted a crowd she started to perform tricks, she pulled birds from her jacket, made peoples phones ring and danced with children. It wasn't every day that you saw a beautiful woman perform tricks around a crowd, especially in the crowed parts of New York. 

Annabeth was fascinated by her. She'd never seen someone so...comfortable in their own skin. And that's why she'd come every day for the past four weeks to watch her.

The daughter Athena would not lie. She was crushing on the magician hard. 

Annabeth was there for about two hours, and for those two hours, she found herself getting utter hypnotised.  The girl made people laugh with trying, she made kids smile. And she was mortal.

Annabeth Chase was crushing on a mortal. 

Piper came over halfway through her shift and handed Annabeth her next coffee, but before leaving she glanced out the window and saw that her friend was staring at the girl. 

"You know," Piper started making her jump, her thunderstorm, grey eyes land on hers.

"That girl has eyeing you for a while now," Annabeth stared at Piper and blushed as she got caught in the act of staring.

Annabeth knew what Piper was hinting. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, and she could sense if someone was attracted to someone else, she was very good at paring people together. She could link chemistry. 

Which made sense because Annabeth had an overwhelming attraction to the girl and the only thing she could think of was the sense of familiarity. 

"Are you sure?" Annabeth said as she rubbed her chin gently making Piper's eyes narrow. Annabeth found it distracting that Piper didn't have an exact eye-colour. Just a bunch of merging shades.  

"You should talk to her, she comes in after every show, and she knows you stare at her." Piper picks up the empty cup, winking as she walks away. 

Annabeth smiled Piper and crossed her glance to the girl who was walking inside. She shivered as warmth consumed her. Hazel instantly greeted the girl and she nodded, said something, and ushered her to a clear table.

Which was conveniently next to Annabeth's. As soon as their eyes locked she froze and her mouth fell open. Annabeth simply smiled and waved at her. 

"You're Annabeth." The girl mumbled making Annabeth blink hard and tilt her head. 

"...How did you...?" 

_ Goddamit Piper... _

The girl smiled at her when she turned and glared at Piper and Reyna from behind the bar. They were grinning at her vexingly and ushered her to speak. 

"I ah...um yeah, that's m-my, erm, name?" Annabeth spluttered, bring the ceramic cup to her lips to hide her blushed behind. The girl narrowed her eyes lightly before inhaling deeply, gathering her courage.

"Nice to meet you, I see you around here a lot," She informed as she stepped closer to her.

"I ah, yeah, I love your performances." Annabeth admitted, gesturing for the girl to sit. The girl sat, a blush coming to her cheeks. There was a silence for a moment and Annabeth felt dread seep into her pores. This was her chance, she didn't want to fuck it up. 

"Okay then," Annabeth cleared the awkward air. "It's only fair since you know my name, I know yours. _"_  She teased, back to her confident, wise self. 

The girls cheeks heat up and she blinks at the blond before smiling shyly. “(Y:N).”

That was her simply answer. Simple, something Annabeth wasn’t used to. But she loved it. 

A pulse coiled in Annabeth’s stomach. It was perfect, her name was perfect, _she_ was perfect. 

"So your name is (Y:N)?" When the name rolled off her tongue she swore the girl flushed red. 

"Yup (Y:N) (L:N), pleasure to meet you Annabeth Chase." She smiled and showed Annabeth a crooked grin.

”The pleasures all mine.” 

Annabeth couldn’t have said anything more truthful. 

 

 

❁


End file.
